Hulk's Cave
HULK'S CAVE 10 XP Informally known as the "Hulk's Cave", this was an underground grotto located beneath a lake in the deserts of New Mexico. It was discovered many years ago by Robert Bruce Banner shortly after his first transformation into the incredible Hulk. Banner erected a ten-foot thick concrete slab to block the entranceway into the cave. The exterior of the slab was outfitted with a hydraulic press that pushed and pulled the slab along its track, allowing egress into the cave. The mechanisms for operating the press had adjustable balances so that only minimal torque was required to open and seal the cave. Banner instructed his teenage accomplice Rick Jones to seal Banner inside the cave on the nights that he transformed into the Hulk. At dawn, when the Hulk reverted back to his human form, Rick was to release him. Although its initial uses were successful, it wasn't long before the Hulk's strength proved too much for even the massive steel door and ramrod. Upon transforming into the Hulk, he pushed forward against the door-block, splintering the press that held it in place. Banner later repaired the damage and put it to use once more. Scene Distinctions Bruce Banners Secret Laboratory, Gamma Radiation Source, Gamma Ray Projector, Massive Walls, Ten-Foot Thick Concrete Slab, Underground Grotto Scene Complications none SFX: Emotionally Charged. If you have unlocked Hulk's Cave, when creating or recovering from emotional stress or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die or gain an additional effect die. SFX: Gamma Ray. When inflicting physical stress to a target in an attack action including Radiation Blast, create an equal sized "Irradiated" complication for free. SFX: Gamma Research Facility. If you have unlocked Hulk's Cave, when creating a gamma-based asset or resource add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Gamma State Transmutation. If you create or step up a "Destabilized Gamma State" complication on a target exceeding D12 shut down a gamma-related power set. The target adds 1 PP/a D6 to the doom pool. If you create or step up an "Excited Gamma State" asset exceeding D12 you may step up a power from a gamma-related power set for a number of scenes equal to the number of times the asset was stepped up beyond D12. If you create or step up a "Stabilized Gamma State" asset exceeding D12 you may use the Specialties of your non-transformed alter ego in addition to your normal Specialties and switch one of your Distinctions with a Distinction of your non-transformed alter ego for a number of scenes equal to the number of times the asset was stepped up beyond D12. SFX: Hulk Safe. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to create a D10/equal sized "Locked-Up" comlpication on a target. SFX: Reinforced Structure. In a reaction to a physical attempt to remove a scene distinction, or a "Locked-Up" complication, add a D8, remove the highest die from your roll and use three dice for your total. Limit: Dark Night of the Hulk Unless all gamma-based power sets are shut down, count both 1’s and 2’s from a character with a gamma-based power set as opportunities. Remove only 1’s from your dice pool. Limit: Radiation-Based. If Gamma Ray Projector or Gamma Radiation Source become removed as Scene Distinctions by energy-draining or radiation-inhibiting tech, gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Dramatis Personae none Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:United States